Drill cuttings sample preparation for mud logging typically involves collecting material from a shale shaker into a sieve, rinsing the material with diesel or water, and then with a solvent. The samples can also be baked in an oven or rinsed with soap and water to remove drilling fluid.
Techniques for preparation of drill cuttings for infrared spectroscopy analysis are discussed in U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 2013/0269933, which is incorporated herein by reference, and referred to hereinafter as “the '933 application.” The discussed techniques include: (1) rinsing the cuttings with drilling base-fluid in a sieve (waste base-fluid is disposed); rinsing the cuttings with a solvent in a sieve (waste solvent is disposed); (3) crushing the cuttings to a powder; and (4) exposing the crushed cuttings to a solvent a second time in a vacuum filtration set-up (waste solvent is disposed). In (1) and (2) of the discussed technique the intention is to remove drilling fluid and mud additives from the surface of the cuttings.